


Brat

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Daddy!Josh, Dd/lb, Dom!Josh, Sub!Tyler, baby!tyler, cheating!Tyler, dd/lg, joshler - Freeform, mad!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: Tyler is feeling ignored by Josh, so when they go to a bar Tyler kisses Brendon so Josh'll see and punish him.





	

 

"Daddy?" Tyler asked. No answer. "Daddy?" He said a bit louder. Still nothing. "DADDY!" Tyler yelled. Josh looked at him.

"I'm busy, Tyler. I have get this work done before we go out tonight." Josh said, turning back to his work. It was lunch time and Tyler was hungry, but he wasn't allowed to make himself food. He nodded and walked out of the room, calling Brendon.

 

"Hey, Bren." Tyler said sadly into the receiver.

"What's wrong, TyJo?" Brendon asked. Tyler sighed.

"Daddy's been ignoring me for this entire week. Now it's lunchtime and he hasn't made me food." Tyler said. Brendon knew about their dd/lb relationship, and he thought it was adorable.

"Well, I could come over and make you lunch." Brendon said. Tyler just sighed.

"No, I'll be fine.. I'll make myself a sandwich." He murmured. 

"Okay, if you need anything else, just give me a call." Brendon said.

"Will you come to the bar with us tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Anything for my favorite little." Brendon said. Tyler giggled and hung up. 

 

"Come on, baby boy, I don't wanna be late." Josh yelled to Tyler. Tyler scurried down the stairs and stopped in front of Josh.

"Is this okay, Daddy?" Tyler asked, motioning to his outfit. Josh bit his lip and nodded. Tyler was wearing a shortish, tight, black dress with black heels. He smiles and walked out with Josh.

 

Brendon walked over to them when they got there.

"Brendon, hey. Didn't expect you to be here." Josh said, smiling.

"Well, here I am!" Josh said

"Hey, would you watch TyGuy while I go get some drinks?" Josh asked. Brendon nodded.

"Of course." Josh walked away.

"When Josh heads back over I need you to kiss me." Tyler said, simply. 

"What?" 

"Kiss me. To make Josh jealous. Then he'll pay attention to me." Tyler said. Brendon nodded.

"Okay." When Josh walked back over and looked straight at them. Brendon leaned down and kissed Tyler. Josh put the drinks down and walked over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Tyler?" Josh almost yelled. Tyler blushed and bit his lip.

"I-I just wanted-" Josh cut him off by grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out the door.

"When we get home I want you up the stairs undressed and laying on the bed." Josh growled.

"Yes, sir." Tyler said. Josh got in the car and drove them back. When they got into the drive way, Tyler got out of the car and ran into the house and did as Josh told him, waiting excitedly on the bed. Josh got in and glared at Tyler.

"Why the fuck would you kiss Brendon?"

"Because-" 

"No. I don't wanna hear it." Tyler bit his lip. Josh walked over to the closet and grabbed a belt. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Across my lap. Now." 

"Yes, sir." Tyler said, getting over Josh's lap.

"Count, slut." Josh said and slapped his ass with the belt.

"One." 

_slap_

"Two."

_slap_

"Three"

_slap_

"F-four." 

Ten slaps later, Tyler was in tears. Josh threw him on the bed and grabbed the lube. He lube up his dick and started pushing in.

"Daddy, pep." Tyler reminded him.

"Nope. Bad boys don't get prep." Tyler sobbed and Josh thrusted in. He thrusted hard and fast, repeatedly.

"O-ouch. Daddy, Fuck. U-uhh." Tyler moaned/screamed. Josh kept going.

"Fuck, daddy. M'close." Josh wrapped his ringers around Tyler to prevent him from cumming.

"Bad Boys don't get to cum, either." Josh said, and kept thrusting. After a few more minutes, Josh came, filling up Tyler's ass. He pulled out and jerked Tyler off.

"Cum, Tyler." Josh commanded. Tyler came all over his own stomach.

"Now.. Tell my why you kissed Brendon." Tyler blushed.

"W-well..." He murmured.

"Go on."

"You've been ignoring me.. I just wanted your attention." Tyler murmured, looking away.

"Baby boy, I'm so sorry.. Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to not pay attention to you.. I just have been really busy."

"It's okay daddy.. But you didn't make me lunchies today.." Tyler said. Josh bit his lip.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you anywhere you want for luchies." Josh said. Tyler smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Anytime, baby." 


End file.
